Forever and Never
by ForesakenInnocence
Summary: The girl was right, he was ignoring his "gift". But what will that cause? Horrible summary, just read.
1. Default Chapter

John Constantine watched as they lowered the coffin of Chaz into the ground. He watched as people wept and he watched as people slowly left, leaving him by himself. He just stared down at the ground, as if in a daze. The wind blew softly as first but then became harsher, causing John to look up from the 6 feet deep hole. The sky was starting to become dark, as opposed to the clear blue-skyed day it was before. He, however payed no mind to it and decided it was time to go. And let Chaz go as well. He sighed and walked away from the grave site, but not before something caught his eye. He quickly turned to be met with nothing. All though he could of sworn he saw something, he let it go and continued walking to his car. As he reached the corner and turned, he saw someone leaning against his black car. It was a girl. It was a taller girl with long, black hair that turned into soft ringlets as it reached her knees. She had pale skin and was wearing a long black dress, that like her hair was blowing in the still growing wind.

"Hey, get away from my car." He said to the figure, walking closer.

"Sorry, just had to wait for you to leave the funeral. You relize you were standing there for three hours after everyone left." The girl said, still not moving from his car. Her hair flowed over her shoulder and covered most of her face, so John was left to wonder slightly about what she really looked like.

"Why were you waiting for me?" He asked. The girl, who was smokeing, stomped out the cigarette and spoke again.

"They told me to." She said.

"Who told you what?" John asked, loosing his patience.

"The demons, the angels. They both want you, but you've become blind and ignored your gift latley. You can't see the multitudes of other beings who want you Constantine." She spoke, and looked up. Her hair fell out of her face and John saw the brigtest blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were outlined in a darker blue, then moving inward they were ice blue. They had long lashes and were outlined with a small ammount of eyeliner, just enough to make them look beautiful. Her face was round and she had lush red lips that were full and pouty. John just looked at her for a second.

"I havn't been ignoring it." He said, and tried to get into his car, but the girl's arm shot out and covered the door.

"Yes you have and you can't ignore it. You've seen to much, so now both sides _need_ you to get to the other. How much do I have to stress that?" The girl around the age of ninteen said.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm going home, now move before I make you." He said sternly. The girl just cocked a smile.

"You can't make me move, try but it's futile, but fine. Go home. Don't head my warning and don't come with me." She said and walked off. John cocked his eyebrow at the odd girl, and got into his car. He sat down in the drivers seat and looked out to where the girl should still be walking to see nothing there. He shook his head and drove off to his apartment.

John warily opened his front door and peered inside. It was pure dark and he couldn't see anything so without going into the apartment itself, flicked on the light switch. Everything was fine.

"She just messed with your mind John." He said to himself whilst shakeing his head. He tossed his coat and keys onto the long table that was now covered with books and walked to the small bathroom. The bathtub had yet to be replaced and now the main part of it lay still against the wall. John, without a glance into his surroundings peeled off his clothes and stepped into the hot single person shower that was seperated and in the corner of the bathroom.

John whiped the fog off of the mirror and jumped a bit, and quickly turned around. Only nothing was there. He could of sworn he had seen a demon standing right behind him. Or was his brain truly playing tricks on him? It would of been the first demon he'd seen in four days. Which in itself was a reason to be celebrated. John shook his head again and thought back to the girl in the cemetary.

_"You've become blind to your gift latley. You can't see the multitudes of other beings that want you Constantine"_

_"I havn't been ignoring it."_

_"Yes you have and you can't ignore it. You've seen to much and now both sides need you to get to the other. How much do I have to stress that?"_ John blinked his eyes and looked warily into the mirror again. It was just his reflection staring back at him. He let out a sigh and splashed some cold water onto his face for good measure, before leaving the bathroom. He yawned as he scratched his stomach and plopped down in one of the chairs behind the large, narrow table. Books were scattered and he just looked over the table, un sure of what to do. It was five in the night, Angela was in Rome and he couldn't think of anything to do. Normally his life relied on deporting demons and half-breeds, but now he was left with nothing. No clues to demons, or anything. John sighed and got up out of the chair. He grabbed his coat and keys, then left the small apartment. He would go to midnights club and see about that girl that plauged his mind.

John walked calmly down the stairs and two the bouncer who held up a card.

"A bird on a unicycle." He said and was let past the bouncer. He walked past the door and immediatly the loud noises of the electra music being played came to his ears. He scrunched his nose and continued his way through the mosh of half-breeds to midnight's office. When he arrived at the door, he knocked in a rather impatient manner until he was told to enter. Which he did. The door closed behind him, cutting off the loud music, for which he was grateful. Midnight sat behind his desk.

"Ah Constantine, how are you these days?" Midnight asked. John shrugged and took the seat opposing his desk.

"A girl came to me at the funeral, saying that the angels and demons were after me." John said. Midnight had a look of knowing on his face, and just nodded.

"So it's true, their after me!" John asked loudly.

"Quiet John." Midnight said passivly. John let out a aggrivated sigh and slouched down in the chair.

"Look at you a thirty-five year old man have a tempur tantrum." Midnight said with slight amusment.

"Cut the crap, look just tell me if their after me or not." John said. Midnight just nodded again.

"It is true. You are able to detect both half angels and half demons, so either side could use you to help ride them of their foes. And now that your lung cancer is gone, you are free to live a longer life, but however you are more useful to them dead." He said. John's eyes became wide.

"And you didn't tell me this before?" He shouted, standing up.

"John, calm down and take your seat. It is nothing you can't handle, both sides have always been after you in a sort." Midnight said, in the same passive tone.

"I don't remeber the guy up there looking for me, asking me to join him." John said with anger. Midnight sighed and shook his head in a dissapproving manner.

"I do not know much about this right now, if you want why don't you find the girl again, she seems to know something I do not." He said and gestured to the door. John, now royally pissed off with both Midnight and himself, huffed.

"I can't exactly find her again. I don't know her name. She just showed up and told me that they were looking for me." He said.

"Ah, in that case if you really need her, she'll find you." Midnight said. John looked up at Midnight and cocked an eyebrow. Midnight just gave a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked.


	2. Arella

John pulled up to the cemetary which looked a great deal different now that night had settled upon the land. He parked the car and got out, then just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Forget it John.." He said to himself and made to go back into the car but was stopped when a familiar pale hand crossed over the door, causing him to stop.

"I knew you'd come back." The girl said.

"Yes I did, I want more information or something." John said looking to the girl who was near his height. The girl just smirked in a dumb way.

"Very well, where shall we discuss." She said.

"My apartment." He said, but the girl quickly shook her head.

"That place is swarming with demons just urging you to do things, I'd rather not go there. How about Chen's?" She asked. John's mouth was open and he blinked.

"My apartment is not swarming with demons-" He started but was quickly cut off.

"Oh yes it is, but like I've said. You've become blind." She said in a hast. Almost in a hast. John just eyed her.

"Fine. We'll go to Chen's. Get in." He said. The girl smiled and walked around the car, and sat down in the passangers seat. John, who was still outside the car just looked at where she was. He just gritted his teeth and got into the car as well. He put the key in the igniton, and started up the car then drove off to Chen's Chinease resturant.

"What's your name again?" John asked only a few seconds after getting into the car.

"I didn't give it." The girl said, her gaze fixated on the road ahead.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Arella." She said. John nodded and looked over at Arella. She was still dressed in the same long black, flowing dress. It had a leather corset top with sheer black bell sleeves, and a silk skirt.

"You didn't change from the funeral." He said and turned back to the road. Arella gave out a small laugh.

"Suprised you noticed. And I was a bit to preoccupied with watching you to go-home and change." She said, taking a short paused before spitting out the word home. John just raised an eyebrow.

"Watching me?" He asked disbelivingly.

"Yes, who do you think killed the demon in the mirror and kept the rest at bay whilst you were there." She said.

"That was real?" John asked. Arella just nodded.

"Yes, why do you think while you were at home today you felt more at peace then previously." She said. John was about to reply, but found he couldn't. She was right. His apartment had a much more calm atmosphere then it had.

"How come I couldn't see you?" John asked. Arella didn't say anything for a while, just looked at the road ahead.

"All that will be explained at Chen's." She said. John sighed and continued driving, while Arella stayed silent.

Arella took a sip of her tea, then placed the cup back down.

"Okay, so now could you please tell me why I didn't see you at my apartment. You wouldn't answer me after I stopped at your house to let you change, and you said I'd have to wait until now to say." John said impatiently after the waiter left. Arella let out a sigh and looked around. She saw the demon clawing at the shop door, unable to get in due to the charms the owners had placed on the resturant. She then looked back to the table and to John.

"It's complicated. But after I died and returned I could do things no one else could. In a sense I took on mystical powers. Ontop of seeing the angels and demons you have neglected to see, I also see the souls of the dead that still walk the earth. I see things that would even disturb you. But while I was dead-Lucifer he talked to me. He told me I was chosen, more so then even you, and he blessed me in his own way. I'm still confused as to what exactly I am-But back to the point. If I wish to I can become invisible." She said as if stricken. John looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" John asked. Arella sighed.

"Just want to hear the story from the beging?" She asked. John just looked at her again. How she wished he would look somewhere else.

"It'll help you understand." She added. John the just slowly nodded.

"Okay then." She said and took a breath then continued talking "I killed myself when I was nineteen, but when I went to hell I was confronted by Lucifer himself. He told me all sorts of things and that I didn't comprehend at the time. But basically he told me I was chosen to be the final decider in the wager between him and God. Sort of like the referee in a football game. He told me it was my 'holy' destiny since I was born. He told me that I would be sent back to earth and that I wouldn't be able to dye until their wager was finally over. And that he would give me all the powers to help him win. Like a bribe of sorts. That was nearly a hundred years ago and I've lost intrest in who wins. I just want to dye and join my family, but no, Lucifer has to be the prick he is-" She said, starting to get side-tracked but she quickly stopped herself. "Sorry...that happens sometimes." She said, quietly again and took a gulp of her tea.

"Are you saying your nearly a hundred and nineteen and you have powers...?" John asked. Arella nodded.

"Yes, basically. That's why I contacted you when I noticed you were neglecting your gift. You should really watch your back more." She said. John took a breath and Arella could sense it was just a bit much for him to take in at the current moment.

"John, all I want you to do is invoke your gift. Stop the demons coming after you. You can't let them win." She said quietly after a few more minutes. John looked at her, looked her straight in the eye.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I can only do so much. So many people are blessed with this gift and ignore it. Humanity can't afford to loose another blessed being." She said.

-

John kept looking into Arella's eyes but couldn't even sense anything. He couldn't believe what she was saying, but given all he's seen it's not that un-likely. He took a breath and did as Arella said and tried to invoke his gift futher. But all he was given was a simple flash. In the flash he saw Arella only she was wearing the long black dress with large, tattered black wings sproting from her back.Her eyes were no longer blue but white all over. The flash ended and he saw as she looked. Her black longsleeved t-shirt and black cargo pants. How could he not have noticed her wings before? In the flash they were enormus. She must be right. He _was_ ignoring his gift.

"Okay." John said. Arella nodded.

"Thank you." She said and got up as if to leave, but John reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Your right. I've been ignoring my-gift. But don't go. Stay and help me-see agian." He said. John knew he was lying. He could do it on his own, but for some reason he was possed to make sure Arella didn't leave. Arella could probally sense that he was lying to, but none-the-less she took her seat again and sat.


End file.
